


Blue Lights

by mssrj_335



Series: KrampusKinkPrompts2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Christmas Lights, Consensual Kink, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, KrampusKinkathon2020, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Finn (Star Wars), Poe's Green Sweater, Sort Of, Teasing, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, i think this is the most wanton poe i've ever done lol, really just a snip of these two being silly, this is very non-serious stuff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Finn is putting up holiday lights when he discovers Poe in a rather compromising position.
Relationships: Finn/Poe Dameron, Finnpoe, Poe Dameron/Finn, Stormpilot - Relationship
Series: KrampusKinkPrompts2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039206
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	Blue Lights

**Author's Note:**

> written for finnpoe kinkathon 2020!  
> prompt: lights & voyeurism/edging
> 
> written mostly stoned so sorry about the errors lmao

Finn looks in the window and almost falls off the damn ladder.

_What the fuck are you doing?_ is the first question that comes to mind but hell if his mouth does anything but hang open. He’s supposed to be putting up lights. In fact, there’s a bright blue strand of them wrapped around his shoulder ready to be hung from the nearest nail. _Poe_ is supposed to be decorating _inside_. He’s the one who wanted to invite everyone for dinner; make it nice. So _Finn’s_ freezing his ass off _outside,_ because of course he would for Poe, but—

Holy hell, Poe’s almost _naked._

And he’s hard. Achingly so.

And not paying a bit of attention to Finn on the other side of the glass.

It looks like Poe hadn’t even planned it. Finn peeks past the sheer curtain. Swallows hard. The only thing he’s wearing is that damn green holiday sweater, the loose sweats he’d had on before pushed down somewhere around his ankles. He’s sprawled out on their bed, a leg tossed out long, the other at an angle and pushing against the mattress. He’s thrown one arm back behind his head and—holy god, is Poe pulling his own hair? Finn sucks in a sharp breath. Christ, he might be. Poe’s big, pretty eyes are squeezed shut. Teeth dig into his bottom lip. Blue light from the strand forgotten in Finn’s hand and the streetlight outside shadows the dip of Poe’s throat, the crux of his hips, the bow of his mouth. Curls tousled all to hell like he’s been at this for a while.

Christ, Finn’s knees feel a little bit like rubber. Poe’s mouth moves, lips shaping around something. Finn is vividly reminded of those lips around his cock. Is—is Poe saying his name? _Oh, god_ —he is. Finn sees every twitch, each little sigh and aborted thrust. He can’t hear the breathy tone in Poe’s voice, or the way he chokes on the upstroke, but he can certainly imagine. He leans in to the window, almost pressing his face against it. And it shifts.

_What the fuck?_ The inswing window cracks open, just a tiny bit. _Since when did they leave windows unlocked?_ Out of the opening, he hears holiday music. Loud enough to cover the sound of the window, and his breathing. Maybe. He sucks in a quick breath, holds it. _Did Poe hear him?_ Finn glances back. Poe’s moved. Hasn’t heard him, or even noticed, but definitely gotten more comfortable. _Damn_ , he’s kicked his pants all the way off. The hand in his hair’s slipped up under the hem of that hideous green sweater. Finn’s fingers itch as he follows Poe’s hands, a phantom heat almost warming his frigid palms. He’s fucking freezing but he doesn’t even notice, too busy thinking about how—god, how Poe would absolutely jump if Finn got his hands on him. All that golden skin would prickle, chill trembling just under the surface. A faint winter breeze stirs gossamer curtains just as Poe plants his heels and moans. _Loudly_.

Finn almost drops the fucking lights, catching them just in time to loop them over the top of the ladder. The only thing he wants to do with his hands is touch Poe but he can’t quite bring himself to stop…watching. He braces on the window frame, fingernails biting the wood. How long had Poe been in there? Just…teasing himself, having fun on his own? Finn’s mouth goes dry just thinking about it. Holy _shit_ is he beautiful. It’s a sight Finn’s seen a hundred times before, and won’t ever get tired of. It doesn’t matter; his brain short-circuits. All he can do is watch. Poe strokes himself with long, slow draws. So slow Finn’s not sure how good it would really feel. Poe seems to like it though, and he files it away for later. Tracks the length of Poe’s cock, the curve of his fingers. The tightness of his fist. One firm squeeze, pull—Poe’s thighs clench. Finn wants to be between them. Precum beads at the tip of his cock. Suddenly Finn’s mouth is much less dry. A filthy picture of him inside instead flits through his head. Him…kneeling at the foot of the bed, clamping down on Poe’s hips, kissing his thighs and swallowing him down and listening for all the soft begging sounds he knows Poe would make—

“ _Ah—_ Finn…”

His name spills off Poe’s tongue and Finn chokes. The sound ratchets right up his spine. Draws his shoulders tight, hips forward. The window creaks open a bit more. Then Poe’s looking right at him.

Right at the window.

Grinning. Panting.

He lowers his legs so his ankles dangle off the edge of the bed and his cock juts up toward his chest at an obscene, delicious angle. He arches, just a bit, spreads himself nice and wide, crooks a finger. “You gonna come in?”

Finn doesn’t even answer. He barely makes it off the ladder and through the window, and Poe’s _giggling_ at him, nose scrunched in that endearing way of his. But once he’s inside, Poe doesn’t stand a chance. Finn dives onto the bed between his lover’s legs, making him bounce through breathless laughs, and absolutely buries every frozen inch of himself in Poe’s body.

“Finn! Finn, fuck _off,_ oh my _god_ you’re too cold!”

Poe gasps and squirms and tries to get out from under him but Finn’s having none of it. He yanks Poe’s knees wider, runs his fingers up under the hem of that damn green sweater and tucks his frozen nose into the crook of his lover’s neck.

“Nope,” he grumbles between bites, kissing up the column of Poe’s throat, nipping his bottom lip, “you deserve this. You planned this whole thing, you goddamn tease, and you’re gonna _paaay_.”

He draws the last word out, shoving his hands under the sweater. Tweaks a nipple. He buries his tongue in Poe’s answering gasp and ruts their hips together. Only when his husband’s panting and gasping does Finn fit his hand around Poe’s cock. Pulls slow at first. Then faster, harder, until Poe’s practically bouncing on the mattress. Abruptly Finn grinds to a snail’s pace. Barely, just barely fast enough to tease, firm enough that Poe shudders deep in his back, groaning his displeasure as his tension starts to wane.

“C’mon Finn, want you to fuck me. Stop teasin’ please.” The word hisses out as long as Finn’s draw on his dick. 

Finn smirks, immediately stops. “You don’t—” He sucks Poe’s neck. “Deserve that—” Bites his stomach. “Yet.” Nips the inside of his thighs and licks a hot stripe from the rim of his ass to the tip of his dick. Poe pushes at him. Pulls at him. Shivers when the cold open window blows across his skin. Wriggles with so much indecision that Finn has to stop kissing his lover’s thighs for his smile. A split-second warning is all he gives, a clenching of his hands before he wraps his tongue around Poe’s cock and swallows him down.

Poe jackknifes. His back curves immediately tight. Blunt fingernails scrabble at Finn’s shoulders. There’s a hand in his hair and Poe’s moaning _so_ loud and Finn chokes a bit on the breadth of his cock. But without his feet on the ground, Poe has absolutely no leverage. All he can do is squirm when Finn takes him to the edge again and eases him back down, increasing his pressure but slowing his pace. Through his nose he breathes as long as he can. And when he finally lets up, every one of Poe’s limbs is shaking.

“Had enough?” he teases.

Poe doesn’t even answer, he just thrashes.

Finn coos sympathetically. “Well you’re in for a much longer night than that.”

He kisses his way back to his husband’s hip. Pillows his face in the crook there. Another cold breeze whips through the room and Finn smirks.

“I think we’ll have to finish the lights first.”

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to TheCarrot for all the feedback!


End file.
